Pineapple
by CoffeeSky
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day and pineapples can already be harvested. Yesterday Claire was too busy and Gray misses her. A short drabble of Claire and Gray's one summer day story. Pineapples can be so funny, when you love her. A/N Harvest Moon is one of my favourite games, and this is a short fanfic I wrote to commemorate Claire and Gray's love.


PINEAPPLE

Crickets singing their hearts out, the heat is not stopping Claire to bravely stands under the sun and fulfil her duty. Being a farmer gives her the opportunity to witness the beauty of vegetables and fruits every single day. Claire never hated her job, instead she is grateful. Her life has been wonderful, now that Gray has opened his heart to her.

As Claire walks around her dearly loved Summer Farm, she can't help it but to paint a perfect smile on her face. Healthy crops can be seen colourfully decorating the farm. Oranges, greens, purples and other colours, all of them bring delight to her heart. As she walks to the centre of the farm, plump pineapples are visible to her. She stares at them for a while, realizing something after a few seconds of deep thought.

'Gray would love this'

With her hands, she harvests one on them and gently places the fruit in her rucksack. Without any hesitation, she runs towards the town. Knowing that there is where her beloved Gray is.

Sweats trickling on his forehead, the heat from the embers and Saibara's scolding are making his day a lot worse than yesterday. He wonders as he places the metal into the fire, Claire didn't come yesterday. She is busy, at least he knows that, and being a grown man he needs to be patient.

Gray takes a rest and wipes his forehead with the small towel. He glances at the window, undoubtedly hopping for Claire to shows up. But she didn't, and his five minutes break is going to be over soon. Saibara is one punctual person that obviously Gray cannot stands it if he starts scolding him again.

His hopes crushes and he continues what he has been doing since this early morning. Saibara is next to him, giving him directions of what he should and shouldn't, or the hammer is going to be as frail as children's toys.

A creak sound can be heard, both Gray and Saibara turns around and they discover a familiar face. Claire opens the door and present them a bright smile, as bright as the summer sun rays that are gleaming from behind her.

Gray's heart skips a beat, seeing that smile.

"Ouh, Claire from the Summer Farm. What brings you here? Any tools to upgrade?" Saibara asks Claire.

"Nope, I came to see you and Gray. I brought you wine, here." Claire flashes another smile, and passes her gift to Saibara. Saibara laughs, satisfied.

"This is a great gift! Thank you lass, I appreciate it." Saibara says to Claire.

Gray stands at the corner, he sees Claire walking towards him and he is happy to see her. Seeing Claire after a tough day is a perfect cure, it's like a medicine he needs to take every day. Sweet sweet medicine.

"Hi, Gray. How are you?" Claire asks Gray, looking directly at his eyes. And she knows Gray is embarrassed, that is the fun part.

"I'm fine. How about you? Anything new? You are not tiring yourself too much aren't you?" Gray asks Claire's welfare, he wants and he needs to know everything about the person who he dreams every night. Claire laughs brightly.

" I am fine Gray, better than ever. I am not tiring myself, harvest sprites are being very sweet helping me with the farm works. I brought you something, here, my favourite fruit of this season!" Claire seeks the fruit in her rucksack, she then passes it to Gray.

"Pineapple? This.." Gray is undeniable quite surprised with the gift. A pineapple, that is hilarious, and absolutely cute considering Claire comes all the way to his place just to give him, pineapple? Gray laughs with all his heart, pleased and content.

Saibara looks at him with a concern face and Claire smiles as she confused with Gray's reaction. Happy or too happy or just speechless and he decides to laugh anyway. Either way, Claire is okay because pineapple is delicious and she knows no one can say no to that fruit. It's expensive, delicious and, adorable. Cabbage is adorable too.

"Gray? Um.. Pineapple is funny? I guess?" Claire asks Gray.

Gray has nothing to say and he is grateful. Claire is so cute, Gray's heart is about to burst. He walks closer to Claire and pats Claire's head, without shilly-shallying he messes Claire's hair and pulls her head for a tender forehead kiss.

"Thank you, I love this."


End file.
